The present invention relates to a new and improved stud welding gun which is used to weld studs to a base member.
Stud welding guns have previously been utilized to weld studs to a base member. The studs are welded to the base member by establishing an electrical arc between the stud and base member. A known stud welding gun with a manually movable stud feed member or plunger is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,860.
During operation of the known stud welding gun, studs are fed one at a time to a location immediately ahead of the stud feed member. The stud feed member is then manually moved through a relatively long feed stroke to feed a stud to a chuck. The chuck holds the stud during welding of the stud to a base member. Other known stud welding guns are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,402,256 and 2,816,210.